


Hail Camelot

by mylittleredgirl



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, somewhere in the background Odo is pining in a gruff sort of way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-03
Updated: 2009-05-03
Packaged: 2018-09-30 20:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10170965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylittleredgirl/pseuds/mylittleredgirl
Summary: After seven lifetimes and three hundred years, Dax had learned a few things about patience. Set in season 4, sometime after "Crossfire."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sometime in the year 2009, Liminalliz on LJ asked for Jadzia and Kira post-Camelot adventures with a side request for Kira/Odo angst.

After seven lifetimes and three hundred years, Dax had learned a few things about patience.

Hand phaser fight? No problem – she and her trigger finger were always of one mind.

Explosions rocking the ship? She stayed cool and proficient at the helm, with maybe just one or two hotheaded comments shot back Sisko's way.

Worf? She was _so_ patient when he fought her hand to hand that half the time he ended up just rushing her in frustration, and she'd primly knock him down, and then mock him a bit. (She planned to work on her sportsmanship somewhere in the next hundred years or so.)

That being said, Kira Nerys was driving her crazy.

"Seriously, not a single one of those characters have any dimension! It's like talking to walls!" Kira punctuated point number thirty-seven on her tirade with a finger in the air. "Walls that keep taking their lack of personality and kissing me with it!"

Jadzia sighed. "They're not _supposed_ to be fully realized people. They're _archetypes_. Honestly, I find it quite revealing about the human psyche that these are the legends that have lasted this long."

Kira wrestled with the scarf over her hat, trying to get it out of her face and making it even worse. "And these outfits!"

"I have a bit of a princess fantasy, okay?" Dax shrugged her shoulders, enjoying the feel of the thick, silky period dress fabric. "What girl doesn't?"

Kira shot her a look.

Oh. Dax rolled her eyes. At least three hundred years and seven lifetimes had also taught her the value of a second drink. She waved to Broik, and settled back down in the booth at Quark's. "You know, we don't actually have to play this program."

Kira frowned. "But you like it."

"This whole exercise is to teach _you_ to have fun, remember? If you're not enjoying it, I'm sure Quark can recommend something-"

"Ha! A recommendation from Quark? For a holosuite program? You've got to be kidding me."

Really, the next time Jadzia felt like playing dress-up in a holosuite, she should invite Julian. He always had programs with elaborate female costumes, if a little more revealing than totally necessary.

Kira continued to fume over her cosmic string – a stronger, more adventurous drink than she usually went with – and Dax waved her hand at Broik a little more forcefully to entice the Ferengi to hurry it up. She doubted that Kira was truly a lost cause, though the Bajoran woman was working doubly hard to convince her that she was.

"Rough day in Ops?" she asked politely.

Kira made a face. "What? You were there."

"Oh, I just figured I must have missed something. You can't really be this upset because of something Sir Galahad said to you."

Kira sighed dramatically. "It's not Sir Galahad. It's just... do you ever get the feeling that someone's not telling you something?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know... a friend."

Dax shook her head. "No."

" _Never?_ "

"I just ask them," Dax pointed out. "After seven lifetimes, you kind of get bored of trying to second-guess everyone. So what happened?"

Kira dipped her finger into the drink and drew a lopsided circle on the table. "I don't know. Probably nothing."

"And by nothing, you mean...?"

"I'm just wondering if Odo's mad at me for something. He's been... sullen."

Dax felt her eyebrows rise. "Sullen. Odo."

Kira didn't seem to agree with her that this was pretty much par for the course. "Ever since Shakaar came to the station, I feel like he's avoiding me."

"Did you ask him about it? There's probably a perfectly reasonable explanation."

Kira looked aghast. "I don't want to make a big deal out of it. You know how he gets."

Dax shook her head. "I really don't."

Broik _finally_ brought her drink over, and she took a few sips before she noticed Kira was _staring_ at her.

"Well?" the Bajoran woman asked. "What do you think?"

Dax wished Broik had stuck around to give a second opinion. "If you don't want to just ask him what's wrong... I don't know what to tell you."

"You're no help," Kira said. She finished her drink. "I've got to get out of this dress. Same holosuite reservation next week?"

Dax snickered. "You just love to torture yourself, don't you?"

"I don't know what you mean."

Kira left, and Dax downed the rest of her drink. Kira really didn't enjoy making things easy on herself – not to mention enjoying a good round of dress-up – but then, when Dax was that young, neither did she.

***


End file.
